


Acceptance

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy, Trans Character, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The best thing that ever happened to Wedge was becoming a Rebellion pilot.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Because I realized my hair today looks like Wedge's, and I needed a mood boost.

The best thing that ever happened to Wedge was becoming a Rebellion pilot.  They had accepted him easily - written down the gender he gave without a double take or questions, wrote down  _Wedge Antilles_  without comment, and put him in the men's barracks.  

He still tries not to look in the mirror whenever he wakes up, at least until he's he's in his binder and flight suit.   The loose, thick flight suit hides the curve of his waist and hips, and the white vest hides what shows of his chest and makes his shoulders broader.   Next are his boots, heavy and comfortable; they give a weight to his steps, making him sound like his father when he walks, strong and steady, instead of the soft, delicate steps his mother had taught him to take.  It feels  _right_.

He fixes his hair, styling it till it falls in his eyes and gives him a rakish look, like the pilots he'd watched as a kid, hanging around the spaceport and listening to the chatter.  He'd always dreamed of being one of them, and now he is.

He can look at himself after that, proud and with his chin lifted - he looks  _ good _ like this, and he's amazed at how good it feels.  He looks the way he's always wanted to, brave and fearless and  _ handsome.  _

And why shouldn't he be?  He's Wedge fucking Antilles. 


End file.
